


Letters

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Love Letters, Love Poems, Magic, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ❝ You're the thunder to my wind.Like a storm. ❞A secret admirer's letter left for Robin!Could the writer be the boy who's tapping her heart?





	1. First Letter

It was the first letter that started Robin's search.

After combat practice which consisted of the typical Risen beatings, Robin took the walk straight home accompanied by her best friend, Lissa. The two walked together slowly, enjoying the calm peace of the Risen-free forests. A light breeze blew, shuffling the leaves of the trees and shifting the loose dirt on the ground.

It was what disturbed the peace though, that caught the attention of the two. The wind suddenly blew more vigorously than the second before. It rattled the tree branches harder, unpicking the leaves to fly off on their own journey.

"Wh-what was that sudden wind?" Lissa asked, combing her wild pigtails with her fingers, undoing the mess.

Robin turned her head from side to side, examining the area. But there was no possible culprit who could be causing the wind. "Perhaps nature being nature," she suggested sarcastically.

Lissa crosses her arms and continues walking with Robin following behind, "Well nature needs to calm itself down because we just cleaned up the Risen in the area for her!"

Robin let out a small laugh, "It's no biggie really, once the big wave happens, it's all over."

A light breeze continued to blow as the two continued on their way back to the camp. Upon arriving, they split up to attend to their own deeds. Robin headed to her tent, where she found the letter wrapped up sitting on the desk. Picking it up, she read the back of the envelope.

'For Robin'  it read. No from.

Sparking her curiosity, Robin gently teared open the envelope to reveal a neatly folded piece of paper. The paper has light stains of dirt on it. She unfolded the paper and read the messy yet legible handwriting.

' _You're the thunder to my wind. Like a storm._ ' It read.

Robin reread the short piece of writing over and over, scanning it. She didn't understand what it meant. Assuming it was another teammate who wrote and sent this, perhaps it was a love letter? But this 'love letter' wasn't exactly romantic. It was more of a metaphor which was meant to describe something. Something Robin couldn't catch onto.  She didn't want to jump to conclusions but for what other type of letter would be wrapped up neatly with a mysterious metaphor  be? It's like a clue letter. The clue to the mystery of the letter itself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever wrote. I've much improved since then but I still like this one.   
> I give my thanks to you for giving your support for Ricken!


	2. Second Letter

Thunder to wind. . .

The light breeze was still continuing to blow as Robin exited the tent and left to the main barracks. She tried to hide the excitement on her face. A mysterious letter sounded like fun. Perhaps she could pay extra attention to her teammates around her.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't even notice someone running across her path in a hurry. The collision sent her rebounding off of the force and landing straight on her behind onto the dirt. The letter slipped from her hands.

It was Cordelia, no mistaking with the beautiful, long, red hair. She looked like she was taken by surprise also. A book lay beside her, open on it's pages, the cover was facing upwards. 'Make Him Fall for You in a Fortnight' the cover of the book read.

"I - I'm sorry! I wasn't looking to see where I was going, I caused this." Robin apologized immediately, panic was evident in her voice. Last thing she wanted was her comrades to start losing trust in her. Especially since she joined Chrom's group only a month ago.

"It's nothing," the red-haired beauty responded. Her eyes laid upon the book that was lying on the ground, the pages getting crushed. She stood up.

"Is this your book? I'm sorry, here -" As Robin picked it up and dusted it off, Cordelia turned the opposite direction.

"It's not mine, who would read such an embarrassing book anyways?" Cordelia brushed Robin's apology off and continued in the direction she was heading before.

Robin watched as Cordelia marched off. She didn't understand why she had to be so cold towards a book. Still, it intrigued Robin to know who the book really belonged to. She stood up to continue on her way to the barracks when suddenly another powerful gust of wind caught her. The book flew out of her grasp and into the forest. She let out a gasp and ran straight after it, following it.

"No. . . Where could it have gone?" Robin searched from tree to bush, up and down. Her eyes scanning the grassy and shady area. 'I need to get it back to the barracks where the owner can reunite with it. . .' Panic was only starting to consume her when she saw a young boy standing in the middle of a forest clearing. He wore large mages hat and a light cloak of blue. It was Ricken, the boy Chrom had begun to trust on the battlefield despite his age. And in his hands, the book Robin had been searching for.

Robin approached the boy calmly. Trying not to startle him from his deep reading trance, she called his name without raising her voice. Ricken looked up frantically from the book and made eye-contact with her. A deep red blush overtook his features as he started to stutter and flail the book around in his hands.

"N - no! THIS is not what you think it is!!! It's not m - my book! I just happened to catch up in the wind and - er. . ."

Robin giggled, "I know, Ricken. I don't know who it belongs to but I found it. I was going to return it to the barracks when the wind stole it from me."

Rickens face lightened, the pressure lifting from his shoulders. "Oh, that was um. . ."  He looked down at the ground and muttered, "My Elwind. . . was practicing. . . I'm sorry." A couple of words were too quietly spoken to understand.

Robin could sense his nervousness so she walked up to him and took an easy approach. She patted him on the hat and casually slipped the book back to her hands, "It's fine don't worry about it!" Ricken seemed to shrink under her hand so she removed it. "Anyway, I should head back and return it. Nice meeting you!"

As she turned and left towards the direction from which she came from, towards the barracks, Ricken spoke up. "Um! May I join you. . ? On your way back? I have something to do at the barracks too."

Robin shrugged, "Yea sure! Don't mind  a bit of company."

Back at the barracks, Robin placed the book on the shelf, between other books. "There, hopefully someone takes it back. I feel bad for the damaged done to it though."

Ricken shuffled around in the drawers on the side, he took out an envelope and a paper and pen. This reminded Robin of the note from earlier. All the supplies he's holding now are provided in the barracks so there was no way to tell if the note earlier was his or not.

She took initiative and leaned over on the table while Ricken started pressing the pens ballpoint to the white paper. "Writing?" she asked casually.

Ricken face showed distress, "If I even knew what I'm supposed to be writing."

"What do you mean?" Robin didn't mean to meddle but with the mystery note, she couldn't hold herself back.

"I'm writing to my family. They're back at the town I came from, waiting for me since I'm young and stuff I have to keep in check with them. But I don't know what to write about. What should I say?"

"Hm," a suggestion came to thought, "About how you blasted that Elwind today?"

He shook his head, "That would scare them."

This situation was probably more tight than she imagined for him. Still, no clue whether he's the writer of the mysterious note.

"Do you like puzzles?" Robin asked.

"H - huh? Like what - I mean I suppose if it's an easy puzzle. . ."

"Writing that message to your family is like a puzzle, you have to solve it correctly to satisfy them the right way and dodge any mistakes." She smiled at him, "Why don't I help you out?"

"Help me? Hows that supposed to work?" Ricken was clearly shy about this.

Robin pulled a chair next to Ricken and sat down. She took the paper and started jotting down things he could write about including Elwind, Risen, and friends. "There, we can draft out  a letter together."

Ricken nodded with a smile, "Okay!"


	3. Third Letter

"Goshh," Lissa placed her empty bowl on the floor, "Seriously Robin how and when did you learn to cook so well?!"

Robin let out a small laugh, "Well it's not that hard. . . You just throw in some seasoning into water and boil it I guess." She really had no idea how she could make such fine soup.

"You could've done that for us when we first met! That way I wouldn't have to break a fit over bear meat." Lissa pouted, she stood up and over to the table where Robins cloak lay.

Robin placed the bowl into a bucket of  clean water and soap, "Hm, I had amnesia back then. Plus- the bear meat was quite tasty!"

While Robin cleaned the dishes, Lissa's attention diverted to an envelope sticking out of a large pocket on Robins cloak. The young girl's curiosity clocked in. "Robin, whats thisss??"

"Huh?," Robin turned to see Lissa slowly pulling the envelope out of the pocket, "HUH? Oh! Haha! That! That's nothing at all - Er - Just a note I need to deliver back to uhh. . . Er. ." Back to where? The only place she's known is with the Shepards.

"A LOVE NOTE!" Lissa exclaimed. "It's written all over your face!"

Robin hustles over to Lissa and reaches for the note,"No way, I could never-"

Lissa's hand pulled back, she did a twirl. The envelope was slipped between two fingers. "Who's it from?"

Robin sighed, there was no way out of this. "I don't know, it's not signed."

"Huh? A secret admirer? How exciting!! May I read it?"

Lissa was getting too excited about this. "Err. . . Well- I don't know about-"

"Pleaase?" The young girl clutched the note to her chest, "I won't tell anyone. And we can figure out who it is together!"

Robin laughed nervously, "Aha. . . Really." She had her doubts about Lissa helping her out stealthily. Still, this girl was stubborn and Robin couldn't do anything but give in. "Alright, but don't freak out or cause any scene."

"I got it, I got it ~" Lissa slipped the note out from the envelope. There was an awkward 5 second silence while she read it. Her head turned to Robin with a grin. "I know the culprit."

"Huh? Already?"

"Yep. It's obviously Ricken."

Ricken. So Lissa suspected him also. But Robin didn't want to jump to any conclusions yet so she acted as if this was new to her. "And where does that theory come from?"

Lissa pointed at the note. "'You're the thunder to my wind. Like a storm,'" she read it aloud, "First off, this is not a complex poem. Someone who's still in school most likely wrote it. Also, wind? Don't magic users control wind? It's suuper obvious, Robin!"

Robin raised a brow. It's not like Lissa was an expert detective. She was using simple clues and knowledge. Yet, Robin was still hesitant to believe it was Ricken. The two weren't very familiar with each other after all. Plus, he didn't seem to be evidently holding any secrets. "I suppose we could hold onto that suspicion. But there are other mages here like er. . . Ah! Henry?" She ended that suggestion off with the most awkward laugh that had ever escape her.

"No joking around. You should go confirm the culprit!" Lissa folded the note back into the envelope and into Robin's cloak.

"H-huh? How do you plan to do that?"

"Ask him!"

"EHH?!" Robin swung her cloak over her shoulders, "I am NOT doing that!"

"Okay fine, just observe his behavior around you then." Lissa poked Robin on the arm, "But make sure you report back to me what happens okay!!"

Robin patted her determined friend on the head before leaving the tent, "I will."

\- - -

  
She found Ricken in the barracks conveniently. He was once again writing on a paper, this time it seemed like he had accomplished more than last time.

"Ricken? Another letter?"

Ricken looked up, breaking his concentration. "Oh! R - Robin! It's great to see you again!" He said while frantically using his arm to cover the writing on the paper.

"Whats wrong?" Robin asked. Was this the final hint she needed?

"N - nothing at all!" He laughed, though it sounded forced, "Just another letter back to home. . ."

"Hm? Is that so - Well er, do you need anymore help?"

"Not really, this one is more personal. Anyway, what are you doing here?" He looked up at her.

"Me? Oh, uh - I came here to grab a book!" She shuffled her way to the bookshelf in the back. Along the way, she took a quick glance over at the paper. Most of the writing was covered by the boys arm but not the words on the side. She could only catch onto one word: ring. Well that was helpful.

She scanned the books to pick out one that wasn't silly like yesterdays. Taking a hold of a book on magic techniques, she realized the book she had found yesterday (something about falling in a fortnight?) was no longer on the shelf. Hopefully it's rightful owner had it back in their hands.

"Um, Robin?" Rickens voice was quiet.

"Hm?" She turned to face him.

"I'm actually writing a letter to a crush back at home. . ." A light red blush was evident on his soft features, "I was wondering, if you received a love letter, as a girl, what would you like to see on it?"

Robin felt a small pang in her chest though she wasn't sure why. So Lissa and her suspicions were wrong after all. She knew it would be a bad idea to jump to a single person. "U - um. I suppose the writers true feelings. Although I'm not sure... All girls are different, Ricken."

Ricken looked back down at the covered paper, "I know that. . ."

"How about what makes her different from the other girls? Um. . . A lot of girls like to feel like a certain special one to their admirer."

Ricken pursed his lips. "I get it now, thank you." And in an instant, he went straight back into his own thoughts.

"No problem." Robin left the barracks with the book in her hands. The tight feeling in her chest was still there. It like it was sinking, slowly.

But why did she feel this way? Was it perhaps the feeling of loss when it turned out not to be their prime suspect?

"This is why you don't jump to conclusions, idiot. . ." She muttered to herself.


	4. Last Letter

Robin held the envelope against her chest. She leaned back against the oak tree and sighed. Her chest felt heavy and odd, but she couldn't pinpoint why. She slid down, as if something in her chest was pulling her down to the ground. She couldn't be this disappointed about being unable to find the letter's hidden writer. . . So why did she feel this way?

Robin closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, perhaps she should just rest here out in the beautiful weather to clear her head. It was silly for this whole situation to have bothered her this much. As her consciousness faded away to a light slumber, she imagined how the scenario would play it when she finally found out who the secret admirer was. Would they get together like in the romance novels or would it all just be a joke? Maybe she was taking this too seriously. But it was the first time there was a chance that someone could admire her for who she was for all she could remember. 

\- - -

When Robin awoke from her slumber, all the soothing light from earlier had faded into a hazy blueish glow. She wondered how long she had slept and if anyone had saw her snoozing away from camp. If she could remember, the way back would be to take a right. . . 

Just as she was about to head back, a gust of wind blew. Her hair flowed as she turned rapidly to see the letter she had fallen asleep with fly away and into the trees. And with it, her heart had carried away too. Robin let out a gasp and clumsily ran after the soaring letter. She dashed through the trees with her hand out, reaching for it but consistently missing the envelope between her fingers. The dark haze and shadows made it harder to pinpoint where the envelope was but it was the only white in the gloom of the night. Through the moonlight streaming through the open spots between leaves , she could spot the letter swaying through the dark.

And through the final clump of trees, was a clearing. A small boy in a blue robe and a large mage's hat was standing with his back facing Robin. He caught the flying letter easily in the wind, which was starting to die down to a breeze. Then he turned around to face Robin, his salmon-colored hair wavering. The shadow under the oversized hat covered his face, but it was clear by the small frame of the boy's body, it was Ricken. 

Robin's gaze met his, her lips parted slightly, "U - Um, that's. . ." She had no words.

Ricken's coffee-colored eyes glowed in the moonlight when he smiled softly at her, "I know," he said, "Here." He pressed his hand on his wind tome, another breeze flew. And in the midst of it, an envelope flew out from his pocket and into Robin's hand.

Robin starred down at the letter and back at Ricken. She had no idea how to feel about this. She couldn't believe this was happening, how long had it took for Ricken to plan all of this out? She walked over to Ricken in the clearing to receive some of the moonlight. Carefully, she unwrapped the letter and opened it. She could feel Ricken's nervous eyes on her as she read unfolded the letter and read it.   
  


_A sweet breeze blows through your hair._

_My heart ignited like a flare._

_You are thunder, I am the wind._

_We make a storm, perhaps it's a sin._

_For being together, would be a treacherous dare._   
  


Robin's heart squeezed tightly, stronger than when she had assumed the letter's identity wasn't Ricken. It was clear to her the feelings were connected. She felt a tear trickle down her cheek and wondered why she felt this way. "Ricken. . . I -" 

Ricken looked down at his boots shyly, "So - um, what do you think?" 

Robin placed her a couple of fingers under his chin and brought his face to meet hers. A deep red blush was painted on his soft features. "It's cute, I like it." She smiled genuinely, "Thank you."

"H - Huh? Really?" The boy couldn't hide his excitement.

"Yes. I accept your feelings." It felt relieving, to finally say this.

Ricken's mouth dropped in dismay, "I'm glad! I mean - Er - Thank you." He giggled joyfully. 

To Robin's surprise, he placed his lips on her cheek, elevating himself on his toes. The innocent kiss only lasted for a second before he stepped back. "We should get back to the camp. It's late."

Robin blushed lightly, "I'll stay out here for a bit. To enjoy the early night." 

"Okay, just make sure to get back safely." Ricken turned his back, ready to leave. "Goodnight, Robin."

Robin watched his back as he left, "Goodnight," she whispered back under her breath. Once he was out of sight, she squeezed the envelope. She felt a solid object under the paper. She pulled it out eagerly and held it up to the moonlight.

It twinkled, a Mage Ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a poem... And I hate poetry eheh.
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading!


End file.
